Without You
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Juvia ha decidido abandonar el gremio de Fairy Tail para ir a Lamia Scale con Lyon y olvidarse de una vez por todas del Fullbuster. Ya no puede soportar que él la ignore, y Lyon dice querer protegerla ¿pero de quién?, ¿de Gray o de ella misma? No lo sabe, pero algo es seguro. Debía demostrarle a Gray que uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. —Gruvia. Short Fic.
1. Question

_¡Holi mundo cruel~! x3_

_Como prometí, he vuelto con otro Fanfic Gruvia *o* Y va dedicado a una de mis amigas de Fanfiction Catita-Edwin. ¡Espero te guste y gracias por la idea de la historia! :3_

_También aprovecho para recomendarles que lean "Valentine's Day", mi primer Fanfic de esta pareja. ¡Si les gusta el Gruvia léanlo y si no también! ouó (?)_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

**Capítulo I "Question".**

Era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia. La mayoría de la gente se encontraba en los sofás de sus casas abrigándose con una manta y enfrente de sus chimeneas o yacía en su cama dormida, eran pocos los que se encontraban afuera caminando por las calles, y no es que fuera muy tarde, pero el clima que había no era el más favorable para ir a dar un paseo.

Llovía con intensidad desde hacia una hora o dos, pero como era de esperarse, a la gente del gremio no le afectaba en lo absoluto, y naturalmente, estaban en medio de una fiesta, aunque nadie supiera el motivo de esta. Todos reían, bebían y gritaban con su típico entusiasmo, menos cierta peli azul, que miraba desinteresadamente el piso del lugar.

No estaba de humor para festejar como sus amigos, en realidad ni siquiera querían estar ahí, pero Erza tenía las llaves para entrar a Fairy Hills y si ella no iba, ninguna podría entrar al edificio. Era bastante frustrante.

Desvió su mirada del piso y recargo su cabeza en la mesa en la que se encontraba, ignorando la fiesta en la que estaban sus amigos y el resto del gremio, quería irse ya.

Últimamente no tenía tanta suerte, su amado Gray Fullbuster, casi ya no pasaba tiempo en el gremio, estaba de misión con Natsu, Lucy y los demás, o se ponía a vagar por la ciudad en busca de chicas con quien coquetear, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué se fijaba él en cualquier chica menos en ella?

Aun no encontraba la respuesta a eso, y en realidad, ya no quería saberla.

Con tanto tiempo para pensar, sola, se había estado cuestionando un montón de cosas a las que nunca le prestaba tiempo, y en ese sentido no era tan malo quedarse en el gremio sentada horas y horas esperando, a que al menos el pelinegro le preguntara la hora.

Soltó un suspiro cansada, y aburrida acaricio la mesa con suavidad.

Si tan solo el mago de hielo le hablara, eso la haría muy feliz… pero ni siquiera eso, y no podía comprender muy bien su relación con él.

Durante los exámenes de ascenso a mago clase S y la interrupción del gremio obscuro Grimore Heart ella había peleado por su amor hacia él, y según la había contado la Scarlet, después de la victoria oficial del gremio Gray había estado muy preocupado por su extraña ausencia, y en el ataque de Acnologia él la había cargado para alejarla del peligro, y se habían tomado de las manos también . Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora actuaba tan indiferente con ella?

¿No deberían ser aun más cercanos después de todo eso? Al parecer no…

_Juvia no logra comprender a Gray-sama…_

Estaba molesta, frustrada, confundida y muchas cosas más, ¿pero el pelinegro notaba eso?

No.

Y, como si sus problemas no fueran lo suficientemente grandes, también estaba el asunto de Lyon, el chico albino de Lamia Scale, que extrañamente, no paraba de decirle lo linda que era.

Se sentía extraña a su lado, no podía negarlo. Era como si estuviera con Gray y a la vez no… ilógico. Y frustrante.

Pero su concentración no duro mucho, ya que se rompió cuando unos gritos surgieron a mitad del gremio, el mago de fuego y su amado había comenzado una pelea, para variar. Y aunque Lucy y Erza trataban de detenerlos no lo lograban. Disimuladamente soltó una carcajada.

Estar en Fairy Tail, sin duda alguna, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, dejando a un lado el tema de Gray. Todos eran tan cálidos, divertidos y amigables… Fairy Tail era su hogar, en el cual podía ser ella misma sin temor a ser rechazada, y en el cual, podía sonreír de verdad.

— Fairy Tail es un gremio de locos —murmuro con una sonrisa, viendo la pelea entre Natsu y Gray, la cual no duro mucho ya que Erza les dio un coscorrón en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes y en el piso.

Volvió a reír, pero su risa paro cuando recordó, involuntariamente, la conversación que había tenido hace un par de días con cierto albino.

_**-Flashback-**_

— _Oh, Juvi-chan~ __—__dijo con un tono melodioso de voz. Se giro para ver como el Bastia corría en cámara lenta hacia ella y una gota resbalo por su sien. En verdad era un chico bastante raro._

— _Lyon-kun, hola __—__le saludo._

_Había ido de misión a una ciudad cercana a Magnolia para capturar a un ladrón pervertido que acosaba a chicas que él consideraba "bonitas", y ahora que ya había completado su misión, y sin nada que hacer, estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad. Aunque nunca se espero que Lyon también estuviera ahí._

— _Juvi-chan no seas tan fría conmigo __—__le reclamo una vez llego a su lado y con las mejillas infladas. Otra gota cayó por la cabeza de la maga de agua pero ante la actitud del albino no pudo evitar sonreír divertida._

— _Juvia lo intentara._

_Lyon sonrió, se alegraba bastante por habérsela encontrado en aquella ciudad, ya se sentía bastante solo sin la ayuda de Sherry la cual, para variar se había quedado en el gremio al no decidir que atuendo usar ese día._

_Bueno, eso no importaba ya. Estaba con JUVIA, no con la peli rosa._

— _Genial. Sabes, ahora mismo iba camino a Fairy Tail… pero me has ahorrado el viaje jeje __—__dijo y rasco nervioso su cabello. Juvia lo miro confundida ¿Iba a Fairy Tail?, ¿él?_

_Sin saber muy bien el porqué un mal presentimiento le llego, pero decidió ignorarlo._

— _¿E-en serio?, ¿Lyon-kun quiere hablar con el maestro? O… ¡debe querer ver a Gray-sama, si eso! Juvia te puede llevar con él y…_

— _Quería verte a ti Juvia __—__le interrumpió más calmado de lo normal. Tenía la mirada fija en algún objeto detrás de ella, pero aunque no lo veía a los ojos sintió claramente la seriedad de sus palabras__— __Juvia yo quisiera que… quisiera que te unieras a mi gremio. A Lamia Scale._

— _¿Q… qué? __—__pregunto creyendo que había oído mal. Oh, Dios… había elegido un muy mal día para salir de Magnolia._

— _Lo que oíste, y-yo quisiera que te unieras a mi gremio._

_¿Unirse a otro gremio?... ¿ella? Pero si nunca lo había pensado, era… era imposible, ¡era una locura!_

_Ella amaba a Fairy Tail, a cada uno de sus miembros, incluso a Lucy a pesar de ser su rival en el amor, ella amaba a Gray, y él estaba en ese gremio. No podía irse de ahí como si nada, no quería hacerlo._

— _Lyon-kun perdón, pero Juvia no puede hacer eso… Juvia quiere quedarse en el gremio que está ahora __—__respondió apenada, Lyon suspiro._

_Era más que obvio que la maga de agua se rehusaría al principio, pero él se encargaría de hacerla cambiar de opinión, costara lo que costara._

— _¿Es por Gray no?_

_Sintió una punzada en su corazón. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos que el chico le tenía, así como los suyos propios, pero el hecho de que el Bastia fuera tan directo… le dolía. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la culpa por no corresponderle como quería él que hiciera._

— _Y si te dijera que… que quiero que estés en Lamia Scale por ti y no por mí, ¿cambiarias de opinión? __—__pregunto disimulando los nervios que sentía. Juvia lo miro a los ojos claramente extrañada por lo que había dicho, pero sabia a la perfección que dependiendo de su respuesta, su vida podría cambiar radicalmente._

— _Juvia cree que…_

_¿Qué le decía? Si lo hacía por su bien todo cambiaba, ¿o no?_

_No lo entendía… quería decirle "No gracias, Juvia no irá a Lamia Scale", eso quería decirle, aunque fuera doloroso, aunque le rompiera el corazón… entonces, ¿Por qué no salían esas palabras de su boca?_

_¿Tan difícil era decirle eso?, puede que no, pero a ella le parecía lo más complicado del mundo en esos momentos, y en realidad así era._

_Sin que se percatara de cuando, Lyon revolvió sus cabellos antes de sonreírle y despedirse de ella, excusándose con que tenía que cumplir otra misión que había escogido y, diciéndole como últimas palabras lo que menos quería escuchar._

"_No importa lo que decidas. A final de cuentas siempre estaré aquí para ti"._

_Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro. Odiaba el que la gente le dijera ese tipo de cosas, odiaba que se preocuparan tanto por una persona como ella. Pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba no conocer sus sentimientos como ella creía conocerlos._

_**-Fin Flashback**_-

Un par de minutos después de la golpiza que les había dado la Titania, Gray y Natsu se levantaron del suelo, solo para armar otra pelea como era de costumbre en ellos. Juvia no dejo de observarlos en ningún momento, o más bien, no dejo de ver Gray.

¿Tanto valía la pena amarlo?, ¿Tanto le gustaba?

No lo sabía, no estaba segura… le quería, le idolatraba, le amaba… pero eso no servía de nada. Sin importar que cosas ocurrieran nada entre ellos cambiaba, y si lo hacía solo era momentáneamente, nada que durase.

Esa era la cruda realidad, y nada podría cambiarla, ¿verdad?

Entonces… ¿por qué no intentar algo nuevo, en otra ciudad, en otro gremio y con otro chico?, no era tan difícil ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente.

— Juvia ha tomado una decisión —dijo para sí misma aun con su mirada en dirección al Fullbuster. Respiro hondo un par de veces, armándose de valor para decir lo que tanto temía que pasara pero que a final de cuentas debía suceder, tarde o temprano—Juvia dejara de amar a Gray-sama.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡SHIT!, ¡Que final tan sacado de telenovela! (?)_

_La idea de la historia ya la vi en otro Fanfic, ahorita no recuerdo su nombre pero no es mío y ACLARO que aunque no he leído de qué va el otro Fanfic, el mío no será una copia suya. Es 100% original y con cosas mías :C_

_El concepto es simple: Lyon le pide a Juvia que se una a Lamia Scale, ya que quiere estar con ella y no le gusta que sufra tanto por culpa de Gray, ella se niega al principio porque está completamente "segura" de sus sentimientos, cosa que resulta no ser cierta. Y ya que Gray últimamente es mas mujeriego acepta su propuesta, y decide que se desenamorara de él sin saber los verdaderos motivos por los que Gray la está ignorando y decide salir con tantas chicas._

_Así o mas trillado (?) Perdón por tremendo spoiler, pero debo aclarar a dónde va la cosa… aunque sea un poco, también aviso que NO habrá más parejas aparte del Gruvia, pero como en todo triangulo amoroso habrá un poco de Lyvia y la historia será de mínimo unos 5 caps._

_PD. Ya que veo que funciona demasiado bien, aquel afortunado que escriba el review 5 podrá pedirme un one shot con la trama y pareja que quiera de Fairy Tail, menos el LoLu que nunca debió existir (?)_

_¡Bye bye! _

_¿Review?_


	2. The reason why I hurt you

_¡Ohaio!_

_OMG, no esperaba que este Fanfic tuviera tanto éxito me siento conmovida QwQ_

_Y, bueno… aclaro que a pesar de que el Fanfic no está escrito en primera persona suelo enfocarme exclusivamente en lo que siente cierto personaje, en el capitulo pasado todo giro alrededor de Juvia, en este me enfocare mas en Gray y así irán variando las capítulos ¿ok?_

_Y para las que querían saber porque Gray esta de mujeriego por fin les será revelada la razón *o* No lo odien por fa xD en mi historia el no es tan idiota._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

**Capítulo II "The reason why I hurt you".**

Suspiro con pesadez, nunca pensó que podría llegar ese día… pero no iba a esperarlo para siempre, era más que obvio que tarde o temprano lo dejaría de amar, aunque quisiera negárselo. Y… ese momento había llegado.

_Juvia se ira de Fairy Tail para siempre…_

Incluso el pensar en eso le dolía. Pero ya estaba decidida, no iba a retractarse ahora.

Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y a paso lento se alejo de ahí, en dirección a la puerta del gremio. Con cada paso que daba sentía que una pequeña parte de su corazón moría, pero eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. No quería sufrir por culpa de un amor agridulce. Nunca más.

Se detuvo momentáneamente, solo para echar un último vistazo al gremio. Todos reían y jugaban haciendo que su decisión fuera más hiriente de lo que ya era.

Todavía llovía, pero eso no le importo. Estaba más que acostumbrada a estar en la lluvia y en esos momentos, ciertamente era su única compañía.

— Hasta nunca, Gray-sama… —susurro cabizbaja y no pudiéndose contenerse más, sus ojos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar antes de salir corriendo de ahí, sin percatarse de que un chico pelinegro la había estado observando todo ese tiempo en silencio.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Observo a la magua de agua salir corriendo del gremio, podía jurar que la había visto derramar algunas lágrimas y se extraño por eso, de seguro algo malo le había pasado.

Pero no pudo ir a buscarla ya que sin avisar otro golpe le dio en la cabeza, se quejo adolorido y miro con recelo a la Titania, la cual los veía con molestia a él y a Natsu.

— No quiero verlos pelear de nuevo el día de hoy, ¿entendido? —les pregunto con seriedad, tragaron saliva nerviosos y sin perder tiempo se abrazaron con fuera a pesar de que tenían moretones y chichones todavía.

— ¡AYE!

Erza asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y fue con Mirajane por otro pastel de fresas. Nada más la vieron darse la vuelta se soltaron y cada quien se fue por su lado refunfuñando.

— Estúpida Erza, solo por ser la mujer más fuerte del gremio ya se cree la mandamás —se quejo en voz baja. Cierto, pero a pesar de eso no se le quitaba el miedo que sentía hacia ella.

Suspiro fastidiado, y se sentó en la barra a descansar un poco y despejar su mente. Con tanto ruido en el gremio apenas podía oír sus pensamientos, y ya ni siquiera se acordaba del motivo de aquella fiesta, aunque no le importara.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que descubrir la razón por la que su gremio festejaba, MUCHO más importantes que eso.

Otra vez, la imagen de la peli azul llorando paso por su mente confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Más bien… ¿Por qué no paraba de pensar en Juvia? No tenía sentido, o puede que si lo tuviera pero era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Probablemente era lo segundo…

_Patético…_

Esa palabra lo describía demasiado bien. Saliendo con tantas mujeres, ignorando a la pobre chica, mintiéndose a si mismo… en verdad era un chico patético.

Volvió a suspirar y recargo su cabeza en la mesa de la barra. El ruido que había en el lugar era demasiado molesto todavía, pero no tanto como la vergüenza que sentía a sí mismo por no hacerle caso a la Lockser aun cuando él le correspondiera ¡Si, él amaba a Juvia!

No hace mucho se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella y quería demostrárselo, pero tenía miedo. Genial, aparte de ser patético era cobarde.

_¿De qué tienes miedo Gray?... _

— No lo sé —murmuro con molestia.

Mentira, si lo sabia… pero no quería admitirlo.

No quería admitir que se había enamorado, no quería admitir que quería estar con Juvia y abrazarla, besarla y todo eso. Era algo tonto, pero al no haber creído nunca en el amor tenía miedo de que lo suyo no fuera a funcionar si se le declaraba.

Por eso la ignoraba, por eso fingía que ella no existía en su mundo y que no le importaba lo que le pasara, por miedo. Y por ser un tonto también.

Desde que habían vuelto de la Isla Tenrou se había distanciado aun más de ella, creía que si no le hablaba y no convivían se desenamoraría de ella, pero no funciono. Solo le hizo darse cuenta de que tan grandes eran sus sentimientos y las ganas de estar a su lado se hicieron más y más intensas.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer para no pensar tanto en la Lockser? Era algo simple y claro, salir con otras chicas.

Vale, el odiaba a los mujeriegos pero ahora comprendía un poco mejor como podían llegar a sentirse esos tipos, después de todo el ya era uno de ellos, aunque no quisiera.

Iba de chica en chica, aunque Erza lo regañara, aunque Natsu se burlara de él llamándolo "demasiado hombre para una sola mujer", aunque Juvia sufriera a causa de eso…

Apretó sus puños con frustración, aun recargado en la barra e ignorando a sus escandalosos compañeros y amigos.

Estaba mal el que hiciera eso, lo sabia mejor que nadie y aun así…

— Gray ¿sabes donde esta Juvia? Hace rato que no la veo por ningún lado —comento preocupada la albina distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Alzo la mirada extrañado por sus palabras. Era verdad, casi olvidaba el hecho de que Juvia se había ido corriendo del gremio sin ninguna explicación.

— Hace rato se fue del gremio, no te preocupes Mira… debió haber ido a su casa a descansar —dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

— Pero si Juvia vive en Fairy Hills, ¡y Erza tiene las únicas llaves para entrar!

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido, pero no le dio tiempo a Mirajane para que le respondiera ya que rápidamente se levanto, tomo un paraguas que estaba enfrente de la entrada y salió corriendo por esta en busca de la peli azul.

— ¡Gray espera…! —grito Mirajane preocupada, pero ya era tarde. El pelinegro ya se había ido del lugar.

_Oh, no… no pude decirle que Lyon había mandado una carta avisando que hoy venia a la ciudad…_

— Espero que no pase nada malo… —murmuro viendo con el ceño fruncido la entrada. Tenía el presentimiento, de que algo malo pasaría esa noche. Algo que involucraba a los dos magos de hielo y a la maga de agua… esperaba estar equivocada.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Las gotas de agua que caían salpicaban su ropa con cada paso que daba, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse más de una vez pero no dejo de correr en ningún momento. Estaba preocupado.

Sabía que había algo raro de por medio cuando vio a Juvia llorar y salir apresurada del gremio, ojala se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes. Con la lluvia cayendo de esa forma la chica de seguro ya estaba más que empapada y por su culpa, incluso podría resfriarse.

— Juvia, ojala no te haya pasado nada malo —susurro aun corriendo, ya podía distinguir la silueta borrosa de los dormitorios para chicas lo que lo hizo sonreír.

_Solo un poco más…_

— ¡JUVIA! —grito una vez que llego al frente del edificio, no podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad y el que lloviera con tanta intensidad tampoco lo ayudaba mucho. Volvió a intentarlo y unas pisadas lograron escucharse. Se acerco caminando a la puerta de entrada del edificio la cual estaba abierta para su sorpresa ¿No le había dicho Mirajane que no se podía entrar a menos que Erza fuera con las llaves?

No le prestó importancia, estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de la Lockser. Tomo el picaporte con su mano para entrar al edificio pero una persona salió de este logrando que se detuviera. La miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Juvia?

— G-Gray-sama ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundida y con un tono notablemente nervioso en su voz. La observo con detenimiento, no parecía estar mojada, ni siquiera unas cuantas gotas de agua caían por su cabello o ropa.

Sin comprender muy bien el porqué, una terrible molestia lo invadió.

— Yo… bueno, vi que no te habías llevado ningún paraguas cuando saliste y me preocupe así que… —no pudo terminar. Detrás de la joven unas quejas se escucharon y una silueta salió de entre las sombras cargando varias maletas. Su mirada se obscureció.

¿Qué hacia _ÉL_ ahí?

— Oh, Juvi-chan~ tus maletas en verdad pesan un montón, ¿debes tener un montón de bellos vestidos para lucir verdad? —Pregunto con voz melosa el albino y mirando a Juvia con corazones en sus ojos, pero su cara de enamorado desapareció por completo al ver a Gray enfrente de ambos— Oh, Gray… no esperaba verte aquí, ahora mismo íbamos al gremio a despedirnos.

Frunció el ceño irritado y una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro.

— ¿Despedirse? —pregunto extrañado. Lyon negó con la cabeza y Juvia simplemente cubrió su mirada con su flequillo cabizbaja. Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar y la fuerza con la que llovía aumento considerablemente.

— Juvia… Juvia se irá a Lamia Scale para estar con Lyon-kun —le respondió con voz neutra en lugar del albino. Sintió que una parte de su pecho era estrujado con violencia y no hayo palabras para semejante declaración.

Oh diablos, tenían que estar bromeando.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Chan, chan, chan!~ Muahahaha –ríe macabramente vestida del fantasma de la opera– (?)_

_A que no se lo esperaban, drama al 100% *o* ¿Qué hará Gray ahora que Juvia le ha dicho eso?, ¿dejara a un lado sus dudas y le dirá que la ama de una vez por todas?, ¿o la dejara ir así como así?, ¿Tendrán ese final feliz que tanto añoramos?, ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? (?)_

_La respuesta a todo eso y más estará en el próximo capítulo ;D Y bueno, ya hablando en serio… se acerca el Halloween, estamos a casi medio mes de que llegue el 31 de octubre y estoy pensado escribir un one shot Gruvia Halloweenesco, ¿les gustaría o de plano me tiro a un pozo?_

_O díganme si mejor lo hago de otra pareja de la serie, todo vale menos el LoLu xD_

_PD. ¡Felicidades a WitheRabbit94 por ser el review No. 5! Te has ganado un one shot de la pareja que quieras de la serie con la trama que quieras, reclama tu premio con confianza eOé_

_PD 2. El afortunado review No. 12 también podrá pedirme un one shot, este premio se otorgara al quinto review de cada capítulo :3_

_¡Matta ne~! _

_¿Review?_


	3. Never too late

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

**Capítulo III "Never too late".**

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

Juvia suspiro con pesadez, nunca pensó que podría llegar ese día… pero no iba a esperarlo para siempre, era más que obvio que tarde o temprano lo dejaría de amar, aunque quisiera negárselo. Y… ese momento había llegado.

— Juvia va a venirse conmigo Gray, no hay más vueltas en este asunto.

Gray giro su vista hacia el albino mirándolo con odio ¿Quién demonios se creía él para llevarse a su chica así como si nada?, ¿y por qué la Lockser accedió?

No entendía ni un carajo de lo que sucedía.

— No te pregunte a ti —siseo sin una pizca de amabilidad— Le he preguntado a Juvia.

Cierto, quería comprender al menos un poco el porqué de tan extraña noticia. El porqué ella se iba… sin avisarle a él.

— Gray no lo hagas más difícil. Ha sido su decisión.

— ¿Qué? —repitió. Ciertamente, a cada segundo que pasaba lucia más idiota ante la pareja que se encontraba frente a él.

Eso lo frustraba de sobre manera.

Y Juvia… Juvia no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde hace rato, ¿tanto le aborrecía su presencia que no podía ni hablarle de frente?...

Una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro, la mejor que tenia a decir verdad.

— Gray-sama… Juvia iba a decírselo, en serio. Solo que… solo que…

— No importa —le interrumpió. Juvia lo miro, sus ojos azulados mostraban perfectamente el dolor que sentía, pero el pelinegro no se percato de ello. Simplemente… no valía la pena hacerlo.

— ¡Gray! Al menos escúchala —protesto Lyon, pero calló al ver la mirada asesina que este le mandaba, algo razonable para cualquiera.

Aun no lo entendía… y ya no quería hacerlo. Si Juvia quería estar con un idiota engreído como Lyon no la iba a detener.

_Que haga lo que quiera…_

— ¿Dijeron que iban a despedirse no?, pues vayan. Seguramente todos se alegraran por la noticia, puede que incluso hagan una fiesta… no deberían perdérsela —Juvia apretó sus puños frustrada y más dolida que antes. No se había puesto a llorar porque Dios era grande, pero las palabras de Gray la habían herido, y mucho.

¿Tan poco le importaba que se fuera con otro? Ah… casi lo olvidaba, él no la amaba…

— ¡Gray!

El nombrado dio la vuelta y sin mucho entusiasmo camino de regreso al gremio ignorando los gritos de su ex-compañero de estudios, ignorando la torrencial lluvia que en esos momentos caía con más fuerza de la usual, ignorando el dolor que su pecho sentía.

Quizás había sonado más cruel de lo que planeaba en un principio, pero no era el mismo desde que los había visto juntos, puede que desde mucho antes. Y él, tan tonto, que iba a declarársele por fin a Juvia. Que ingenuo…

_El amor es una mierda… y esta lluvia también._

No había duda alguna. Amar a alguien no valía la pena, nunca lo valió.

— Juvia… —la miro con preocupación, ella ya había comenzado a llorar, abatida y sintiendo que en cualquier instante su corazón se rompería, aunque ya lo había hecho, hace mucho tiempo. Poso su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo y sin poder resistir más, Juvia lo abrazo con fuerza, desahogándose por primera vez desde que había entrado a Fairy Tail.

Lyon correspondió el abrazo, y a pesar de que debería sentirse feliz de que la chica lo abrazara no podía sonreír, no de verdad. Gray era un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo y la causa del sufrimiento de la maga de agua. Sufrimiento que el borraría costara lo que costara.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— Gray, ¿Qué te paso? —paso de largo a Mirajane y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra, la preocupación de la albina aumento. Considerando el que el pelinegro estuviera empapado a más no poder y que la Lockser no estuviera con él algo malo había pasado— ¿Gray?...

Quiso decir algo, lo intento. Pero las palabras no salían así que simplemente la ignoro, como siempre que algo le molestaba o preocupaba.

Mirajane lo vio confusa aun sin saber muy bien que sucedía, pero su atención hacia él no duro mucho, ya que las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse mostrando las figuras del chico Bastia y la chica Lockser dejando sin habla al gremio entero.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar pero fue cortado cuando los murmullos surgieron de un lado a otro. Juvia repentinamente se sintió vulnerable.

Todos la miraban desconcertados, y posaban su vista en el albino para volver a verla fijamente una y otra vez. Queriendo comprender un poco porque aparecían ambos magos juntos, y tomados de la mano.

¿Tan raro era verla con otro?

— U-um. Hola Juvia, Lyon —dijo Erza deteniendo los cuchicheos poco discretos. Le sonreía a los dos, pero su sonrisa no era la de siempre. Había algo diferente en ella en esos momentos… ¿decepción?, ¿ira?, Juvia no pudo descifrarlo pero algo era seguro… a la Scarlet no le complacía verla tomada de la mano de Lyon.

Y siendo sincera, a ella tampoco.

— Erza-san… Juvia, Juvia tiene algo que decirles…

— No es necesario —le interrumpió rápidamente. A lo lejos Lucy y Natsu los observaban, igual que Mirajane, Laxus, y el resto… todos menos Gray— Ya lo sabemos, ¿te irás con Lyon no?

Otra vez, la maga de agua no supo que responder. ¡Esto estaba mal, muy mal!

"No"… ¿tan complicado era pronunciar esa pequeña palabra?...

— Sí —dijo sin dudar, aun cuando en el fondo no parara de llorar. Afuera seguía lloviendo, y no podía estar segura si era su culpa o no.

Hubo otro breve momento de silencio, pero no duro tanto como el anterior y fue olvidado cuando todos, o más bien la mayor parte del gremio comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir alegres.

La música volvió a sonar y como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido nunca, arrastraron a la pareja al centro del gremio para felicitarlos y abrazarlos, deseándole lo mejor a Juvia y amenazando de vez en cuando a Lyon con que si la lastimaba recibiría un castigo peor que la misma muerte.

Era un bello momento para recordar, o no… faltaba algo para que ese momento fuera perfecto: Gray.

Lucy abrazo con euforia a su amiga/rival peli azul, pero no se sentía feliz. Sabía que algo como eso no debía pasar, sabía que Gray y Juvia debían estar juntos no Lyon y Juvia. Todos lo sabían.

_¡Estúpido Gray!_

Lo observo disimuladamente, aun abrazaba a la Lockser. Él se encontraba sentado en la barra todavía, sin voltearse y unirse al festejo en ningún momento. Frunció el ceño ante eso, ¡¿Por qué diablos no hacía nada para detenerlos?!

Gray la ama, ella le corresponde y no están juntos. No lo están…

— Se que serás muy feliz Juvia —dijo, todavía dudaba si decir eso fue lo correcto o no, pero ahora lo importante era ir con el Fullbuster y aclarar las cosas pronto, no importaba nada más.

Juvia asintió con la cabeza, y Lucy pudo percibir el dolor en sus ojos con claridad. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, la soltó y a zancadas camino hacia la barra.

— ¡Gray! —el nombrado volteo pero tan pronto como la vio con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados se dio la vuelta de nuevo en un poco efectivo intento de ignorarla. Lucy bufo en voz baja.

¡Le sacaba de quicio la actitud que tenía su amigo!

— ¡GRAY! —repitió con un tono mucho más alto. Se puso a su lado y esta vez Gray no pudo ignorarla. Tan ocupados estaban los demás en su festejo que nadie se dio cuenta de que ni el pelinegro ni la rubia se encontraban fingiendo sonrisas como el resto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto secamente, irritando más a Lucy.

— ¡¿Cómo que "qué"?! —Le reclamo— ¡Porque estás aquí sentado mientras Juvia se va con otro!

Puede que fuera por la sorpresa de que le dijera eso tan repentinamente, o porque no sabía que responderle pero Gray guardo silencio. Sintiendo que en cualquier segundo su corazón no podría aguantar mucho más ese teatro de "todo me vale un comino que Juvia haga lo que quiera con Lyon".

Él no quería eso, él quería que Juvia fuera suya, de nadie más.

Pero… pero… si ella quería irse con Lyon no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no quería parecer el tío malo del cuento.

— Déjame en paz Luce.

Brillante, todo lo que pudo pronunciar fue eso…

Cobarde, estúpido, egoísta, infeliz… podía pasarse el resto de la noche insultándose a sí mismo y nunca acabaría. Pero eso no le ayudaría en nada, tampoco podría logar que la peli azul se quedara.

— ¡No!, no voy a aceptar esto Gray. Al menos dile que la amas, podría cambiar de opinión…

Dudoso Gray observo a su mejor amiga rubia, la sinceridad de sus palabras daba un poco de esperanza, de fe… ¿y si lo intentaba?, ¿podría ella quedarse a su lado?

Ul siempre le había dicho que no debía ser cobarde, que mientras tuviera oportunidad de ganar una batalla no debía rendirse por nada del mundo.

Aun había tiempo, todavía podían estar juntos como tanto deseaba.

Por la expresión de desconcierto que el mago de hielo mostraba, Lucy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo había convencido, ahora lo único que faltaba era que al declarársele Juvia le correspondiera, y sabía que no habría ningún inconveniente con eso.

— Vamos tonto, no pierdas el tiempo aquí —le reprocho Lucy aun sonriendo— Ve con Juvia.

No hizo falta que dijera algo más, Gray se levanto del banco tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a donde la reciente y feliz "pareja" se encontraba agradeciéndoles por todo.

Sonreía confiado y emitía un aura de seguridad. Erza y Mirajane se percataron de ello, y como Lucy también sonrieron.

¡Por fin!, si Gray hubiera tardado aunque fuera unos segundos más ellas mismas lo habrían obligado a ir a golpes si fuera necesario. Pero de que el Gruvia debía triunfar debía triunfar, no habían apostado a que ambos magos terminarían juntos por nada.

Después de todo, nunca, nunca es tarde para amar…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡AH!, ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Me he tardado cientos de siglos en subir este capítulo ¡no me maten y tengan un poco de piedad! ;_;_

_La mitad la tenia escrita desde hace… ¿2 semanas? ¡Ya ni se! El punto es que me quede trabada porque mi querida inspiración se murió con lo Gruvia un tiempo, perdón de nuevo…_

_Bue, las cosas han sido un poco menos dramáticas aquí, solo un POCO. ¿Ya notaron que siempre pongo a Lucy como la mejor amiga que convence a Gray de estar con Juvia? xD Luce es una gran amiga TvT_

_Y ahora las preguntas sin sentido que nadie responderá… ¿Gray podrá confesársele sin ningún problema?, ¿Juvia se dará cuenta de que Lyon no es para ella?, ¿Por qué Erza y Mira crearon el acrónimo "Gruvia"?, ¿El próximo capítulo será el final de este corto Fanfic?, ¿Soy la única que piensa que Gray se ve sexy con sombrero? *-* (?)_

_PD. ¡Felicidades a Nalu-chan por ser el review No. 12! Te has ganado un one shot de la pareja que quieras de FT con la trama que quieras, ¡tu sueño se hizo realidad! ;P_

_PD 2. El afortunado review No. 22 también podrá pedirme un one shot, que repito, puede ser de cualquier pareja de la serie y la trama que más le guste._

_¡Matta ne~! _

_¿Review?_


	4. I can't stand it (Forgive me)

_Sin absolutamente nada importante que decir aquí :E_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

**Capítulo IV "I can't stand it" (Forgive me).**

Sin dudar un segundo más se abrió paso entre los integrantes del gremio que había en su camino. No quería sonar grosero con ellos, pero tenía algo de prisa, en realidad, tenía bastante prisa.

Por fin iba a admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos por la ex miembro de Phantom, y estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo, pero ver la mueca de sorpresa en la cara de Lyon no iba a tener precio.

Juvia era suya, de nadie más. Y tenía que dejarlo en claro.

Poco a poco su inconfundible cabellera de extravagante color azul pudo distinguirse con mayor facilidad y se apresuro emocionado con un solo pensamiento en mente, declarársele.

Ahí, en el gremio, en frente de todos.

Quizás no sería la forma más romántica de hacerlo pero… ¿lo que importaba era el amor con que se decía no?

Daba igual lo demás, o no… ¡ya, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas!

Se le acababa el poco tiempo que tenía.

_Concéntrate Gray, concéntrate._

— ¡Juvia! —Le llamo a tan solo un par de metros de ella y corrió en su dirección, sonriendo— Juvia tengo algo importante que d…

Paro con brusquedad, chocando momentáneamente con alguien, no se fijo con quien, tampoco le prestó atención a sus reclamos. Todo lo que hacía era ver al frente.

_¿Q-qué?..._

Un incómodo sentimiento lo invadió, no sabía que decir o hacer, no sabía que… sentir. Algo desapareció en él… la alegría, la confianza, la esperanza, tal vez eso y más, mucho más.

Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero ese horrible nudo en la garganta, que quemaba como metal recién fundido se lo impidió.

Gray supo que había perdido, y que con Juvia no podría tener nada.

Después de todo, ¿por algo se besaba en esos instantes con Lyon no?

¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

Lo amaba… ya no tenía caso darle más rodeos al asunto. Juvia amaba al tipejo de Lyon.

Ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, dio media vuelta con lentitud. Su pecho dolía a horrores, tenía que salir de ahí. Lo más pronto posible.

No quería derramar ni una sola lágrima en presencia de la "feliz" pareja. No quería nada… si Juvia no estaba a su lado.

— ¡Gray!, ¿Qué haces aquí, porque no vas con Juvia? —Escucho detrás de él su delicada voz, Lucy poso su mano en su hombro bastante confundida y al verlo a los ojos se sobresalto— Por dios Gray… ¿Qué te paso?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, el pelinegro aparto su mano de un golpe y salió corriendo, lejos de ella, del gremio, de su dolor. Y Lucy se quedo viendo el camino por el que se había ido recién, perpleja y con una mueca indescifrable en su rostro.

— ¿Gray?... —suspiro molesta antes de voltearse, queriendo comprender un poco porque había tomado esa actitud tan hostil de repente, si todo estaba yendo tan bien y cuando lo hizo… sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, poco a poco. Lyon había rodeado a Juvia en un efusivo abrazo, y la estaba… besando— N-no puede ser…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Se sentía un poco abochornada ya, tantas atenciones eran demasiado para ella, sobre todo porque nunca espero recibirlas, al menos no así y no con el albino.

Sintió culpa, de nuevo. Su corazón seguía insistiendo en que estaba mal, que no hacia lo correcto, pero su mente le decía lo contrario, ¿a quién debía creerle?

¿A su amor o a su conciencia?, ¿a Gray o a Lyon?

"— _¿Dijeron que iban a despedirse no?, pues vayan. Seguramente todos se alegraran por la noticia, puede que incluso hagan una fiesta… no deberían perdérsela."_

Esas crueles palabras que no hace mucho rato Gray le había dicho todavía la herían. Había sido tan… despiadado, frío.

Y él no era así con ella, no de ese modo.

Se suponía que debía creerle, se suponía… pero dudaba. Tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que no había sinceridad en esas palabras, que habían sido puro cuento, o al menos un vago intento de aparentar que no le importaba.

¿Y si así era?, ¿y si en realidad Gray no estaba contento con su decisión?

¿Qué pasaría entonces?, él no le correspondía, y ella dudaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ambos eran unos completos idiotas.

_Pero Juvia sigue queriendo a Gray-sama… lo extraña…_

Cabizbaja recibió otro abrazo de felicitación, esta vez de parte de Wendy, casi al instante Romeo también la imito.

"Felicidades"

"Hacen una bella pareja"

"Sabemos que serás muy feliz Juvia"

Con cada palabra que sus amigos le decían su duda crecía más y más. Los nerviosos latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, reprochándole lo que hacía.

Y las miradas de todos igual, porque a pesar de que Lyon no los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaban emocionados por la noticia ella sí.

Apretó sus puños, levemente molesta y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Lyon, que lucía tan emocionado como la vez que se conocieron, por casualidad.

¿Casualidad?...

Oh, ¡había sido tan tonta e ingenua!

Era cierto, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan importante como _eso_?, ella había conocido al Bastia por mera casualidad pero a Gray… a Gray lo conoció por otra cosa, fue el destino el que realizo su encuentro.

El destino los junto por mero capricho, pero los junto a final de cuentas.

¡Y apenas se daba cuenta de eso!

_¡Juvia es tan lenta!_

— Lyon-kun —le llamo. El mago de hielo la volteo a ver y sus miradas se encontraron. Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que se miraban con amor puro, y que eran una pareja feliz y tontamente enamorada, pero no, no estaban ni cerca de eso. Juvia por fin se había decidido, no podía continuar con aquella farsa— Lyon-kun Juvia tiene algo que decirte y… puede que no te guste…

— ¡Juvia! —sorprendida porque él la nombrara se giro para verlo, por si sus oídos le habían jugado una broma. No era ninguna broma, Gray la había llamado, y corría hacia ella sonriendo como solo él sabe hacer, también sonrió.

Pero toda su felicidad se esfumo cuando sintió que la persona detrás de ella la tomaba de la cintura y la abrazaba con demasiado cariño, interponiéndose entre su amado y ella. Al instante sintió un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien ahí.

— Juvia… —susurro Lyon contra su oído, causándole brevemente un cosquilleo, no muy lejos de ellos había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Gray, tenía algo importante que decirle y ella… ella no podía verlo, por más que quisiera— Juvia perdóname por esto.

No pudo responder nada, al instante tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos, aun abrazándola.

Un sorprendido "Woah" hizo presencia y aunque el silencio acompaño aquel nada gratificante beso, pronto varios aplausos inundaron el lugar, de nuevo.

No pudo sentir su pulso durante unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal acción, seguidos de un intenso sonrojo.

Pero Lyon no era el muchacho que rondaba por su mente, no… era Gray.

Siempre fue Gray, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera negar.

Dejo de ver al que la besaba con cariño para buscar esa mirada azabache tan profunda y misteriosa que la había hechizado de tan solo verla una vez pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Comenzó a desesperarse, ¿y si los había visto?

_Por favor… que Gray-sama no haya visto a Juvia, por favor…_

Por fin lo encontró, ahí, de pie, ya no sonreía, ya no.

Quiso ir a su lado, quiso abrazarlo y llorarle pidiéndole perdón, pero antes de que pudiera zafarse del agarre de Lyon el Fullbuster ya se había dado la vuelta, ignorando a todos y pronto desapareció de su alcance.

Ya no aguanto más, de un tirón se separo por completo de Lyon y este solo la miro con melancolía y un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué?

"_Juvia perdóname por esto"._

No, no podía ser cierto… Lyon se dio cuenta de que Gray iba hacia ella, por eso la beso.

Y ahora… ahora ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él, no después de eso.

— ¡No! —grito, sin saber a quién iba dirigida esa negación, si hacia ella, sus pensamientos o el Bastia. ¡Daba igual! Volvió a apretar sus puños, más fuerte que antes y dio un paso hacia adelante, seguido de otro y otro, pronto ya había comenzado a correr y después de casi caerse varias veces, por no fijarse por donde iba, abrió de un portazo las puertas del gremio y salió de este.

En las calles de Magnolia todavía llovía, ya lo había olvidado y ya no traía el paraguas que Lyon le había prestado ni el suyo, pero no dejo de correr. Solo la escasa luz de las farolas en cada esquina alumbraba las calles y un helado viento soplaba con fuerza, acompañado por casi invisibles gotas de agua y enormes charcos por doquier.

No había ni una sola alma afuera, en la calle, excepto la de ella, y posiblemente la de Gray.

Corría y corría, hacia ninguna dirección en particular, su vestido ya estaba cubierto de lodo, por las incontables veces que se había resbalado e incluso ya había perdido su inseparable sombrero, pero no paro.

Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él, disculparse o al menos, antes de irse, confesarle su amor.

¡Lo que fuera!, solo… solo quería verlo, al menos una vez más.

— ¡Gray-sama! —Grito, su respiración era entrecortada y varias lágrimas caían por su piel, entremezclándose con la lluvia— ¡Gray-sama!

_Hágale caso a Juvia…_

— ¡Gray-sama! —repitió elevando su tono de voz, para que al menos así pudiera ser escuchada. Pero nadie respondía a sus llamados— ¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-sama!

Se sentía atrapada y abatida, como si estuviera en una caja de música y su voz fuera opacada por la tonada tétrica de esta. Como si fuera un juguete encerrado en su aparador, como si alguien pisara y destajara su maltrecho corazón de papel una y otra y otra vez.

Como… como cuando estaba en Phantom Lord…

Un trueno retumbo y junto con él, un rayo que alumbro brevemente toda la calle, Juvia se detuvo, temblando de frío y arrepentimiento. Gray estaba sentado en el pavimento, enfrente de ella.

— Gray-sama… —murmuro. Ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, su voz ya estaba lo suficientemente rota. Y aunque lo había llamado en voz baja el pelinegro logro escucharla y no muy convencido miro en su dirección. Dudosa camino despacio hacia él, hasta quedar ambos de frente— Gray-sama yo… Juvia lo…

— Lárgate de aquí Juvia. Vete con Lyon, debe estar preocupado por ti —escupió cortante e interrumpiéndola. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior hasta que pudo probar lo salado de su sangre.

Gray se encontraba igual o peor que ella, y vagamente noto que había pedazos de hielo ensangrentado esparcidos en el suelo.

— Juvia no ama a Lyon-kun.

— ¿Y por eso te besas con él?, o que ¿ahora resulta que él tiene ese privilegio?

— Gray-sama por favor, escucha a Juvia… Juvia no quiso que ese beso pasara…

— No necesito oír tus patéticas excusas, ya vete —respondió con molestia y esquivo su mirada, esperando que así se fuera.

— ¡No! ¡Juvia lo siente mucho de verdad! —exclamo, junto ambas manos en su pecho queriendo evitar que su corazón se saliera de este. Ya no podía más, le dolían las piernas, no podría mantenerse mucho en pie. Y no lograba obtener el perdón de Gray, todo estaba mal— Perdón…

— No pidas disculpas Juvia. No te perdono —dijo, pero el tono que había usado indicaba lo contrario. Quería perdonarla, en serio quería… ¿pero que ganaría si lo hacía?, de todas maneras Juvia se iría de su lado. Y era mejor así, él no valía la pena. No era un hombre digno de ella— Y no quiero volver a verte, nunca.

— Gray… —el pelinegro se levanto y alejo, dejándola sola. Totalmente sola. Y lo último que escucho, fue un desgarrador lamento por parte de Juvia, que sin duda alguna, ahora estaba completamente rota.

¿Qué esperaba que pasara?

No lo entendía, había sido estúpido el pensar que Gray podría perdonarla y que su amor seria correspondido.

Porque ahora, por culpa de sus dudas y miedos, lo había perdido, y para siempre.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Ya se, ya se!, ¡el capítulo de hoy los ha dejado con cara de Whatttttttt! No hace falta que me lo digan para saberlo :E_

_¿Lyon cómo pudiste besar a Juvia enfrente de Gray? ¡Ahora no quiere saber nada de ella! TvT y sí, soy muy cruel con Juvia aquí, ¡pero eso le pasa por dudar! Y bue, Gray también tiene la culpa por cobarde así que nadie se salva de esta xD_

_Cha chan chaaaaaaaaaaan, ¡el próximo capítulo ya es el ultimo! Que rápido pasa el tiempo ;w; espero que no decepcione sus expectativas y para NaLu-chan, que fue la ganadora del one shot pasado te digo que no lo he olvidado, pero dame un poco más de tiempo. Todavía no he escrito nada Gale :E_

_PD. ¡Felicidades a Yuki2341 por ser el review No. 22! Te has ganado un one shot de la pareja que quieras de FT con la trama que quieras :D_

_PD 2. El afortunado review No. 31 también podrá pedirme un one shot._

_¡Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~!_

_¿Review?_


	5. Nothing to lose

_*Redoble de tambores*… ¡Cha chan chaaaaaaaaaaan! __*aplausos everywhere* Nothing to say, no, nothing._

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen esa es la cruel realidad. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso para que pierdan su tiempo leyendo estas historias (?)_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

**Capítulo V "Nothing to lose".**

"— _No pidas disculpas Juvia. No te perdono y no quiero volver a verte, nunca."_

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Intentaba sacarse esas crueles palabras de la cabeza, pero no lo lograba. Todo era en vano, siempre lo fue.

Que importaba si se resfriaba, que importaba si tardaba demasiado en volver y sus amigos se preocupaban, que importaba si se iba o no a Lamia Scale… nada importaba ya. Lo había perdido..

Todas esas fantasías y sueños que tuvo a su lado, todos esos momentos en que pudo existir la posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, todo había desaparecido. Por su culpa.

— Gray-sama… —susurro. Todavía se encontraba tirada en el suelo húmedo, y las lágrimas no cesaban, estaba devastada.

_Juvia ama a Gray-sama… Juvia lo ama más que a nadie…_

— Juvia quiere su perdón.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Es obvio, que con desear algo no lo obtienes así nada más. Ahora lo confirmaba, igual que el dicho "Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde"….

Lástima que lo perdió antes de tenerlo, mucho antes. Que estúpido.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

No había querido llorar enfrente de ella, no le daría el gusto de ver sus lágrimas. Pero ahora, que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la chica, no podía parar. ¡Era un hombre por dios!

Debía comportarse como tal, aunque por dentro estuviera más roto que nunca. Y no lo hacía.

Seguía llorando, y rompiendo todo desafortunado objeto que se le pusiera enfrente. No hubiera tardado tanto, si no hubiera sido cobarde nada de eso estaría pasando, y mucho menos de ese modo.

Pero ya no podía remediar el problema, ¿verdad? Era imposible… cruelmente imposible.

Juvia no lo amaba… ya no iba a estar a su lado. Nunca más.

No podría volver a escuchar su risa, ni ver sus sonrisas, ni ayudarla en alguna misión, ni comer a su lado, nada.

¿Por qué le había dicho que no la perdonaba?, ¿Por qué mintió diciendo que no quería volver a verla? No lo sabía. Fue un vago impulso, una manera de defenderse un poco, quizá. Pero resulto siendo todo lo contrario.

Ambos habían salido lastimados.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba perdido, no sabía a dónde ni con quien. El gremio no era una opción, todavía estaba Lyon ahí. Recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos, cosas que nunca le dirían a él…

Quizá eso era lo mejor para todos, ¿no? Él no la merecía y Lyon sí. Ella no le correspondía y a Lyon sí. El Bastia era un tipo tan afortunado… desde siempre lo fue.

"_Tendrás problemas con el agua y las mujeres"…_

No supo el porqué, pero esas extrañas palabras que el patético intento de adivino con el que peleo mucho tiempo atrás volvieron de golpe, deteniendo su lento andar. Confundido abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿problemas con el agua y las mujeres?

Juvia era una mujer, no era estúpido. Y era una maga de agua… ¿el destino trataba de decirle algo?, y en caso de que fuera así ¿Qué quería decirle?

Problemas ya tenía, demasiados para su gusto. Sobre todo con Juvia, ¿y entonces qué?

Ya se había rendido, no tenia ánimos de seguir luchando por algo que no le pertenecía. ¿Debía seguir peleando?... ¿valía la pena hacerlo?

_Pero… ella ama al estúpido de Lyon…_

¿O no? Juvia lo había ido a buscar, a pesar del horrible clima que hacía, intento disculparse de todo, le pidió perdón y le dijo que… que ella no amaba al albino…

Ella nunca afirmo eso. Incluso cuando todo ese embrollo comenzó, dijo que se iría a Lamia Scale, pero no que lo hacía por amor, y en el gremio no había sonreído con sinceridad en ningún momento… ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Era un idiota!

"Juvia está encantada de que la acepten en Fairy Tail"

"¡Gray-sama deja de ignorar a Juvia!"

"Juvia cree en Gray-sama"

"¡Lucy-san es mi rival en el amor!"

"¿Tener 30 hijos o más?... ¡Juvia no resiste tanto!"

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartió con ella desde el incidente de la Torre del Paraíso fueron rememorados, uno tras otro. Y con cada uno Gray se dio cuenta de cuán grande había sido su estupidez.

Juvia siempre había estado ahí para cuando la necesitara. Lo cuidaba y trataba de ganar su cariño, por más mínimo que fuera. Nunca lo abandono. Siempre lo apoyo y creyó fielmente en su palabra y él… a pesar de estar enamorado desconfió a la primera, no la escucho y la hirió. Muy a su pesar.

_¿La dejaras ir así sin más?..._

No. No podía. La quería demasiado, no soportaba la sola idea de vivir en un mundo sin su presencia. Era inaceptable.

— Maldición. Soy un idiota —murmuro molesto consigo mismo antes de comenzar a correr en la dirección de la que venía. Al diablo su orgullo y miedo, no podía pasar un solo día más sin ser sincero con la chica y decirle sus sentimientos. Necesitaba decírselos. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en vida.

No más cobardía de su parte.

— ¡JUVIAAA!, ¡Juvia donde estas! —grito a todo pulmón con cada paso que daba. Nadie respondió. No desistió, siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado. No había nadie en las calles, Juvia ya no estaba…

_Debió volver al gremio. Todavía puedo logarlo._

Sin perder un solo segundo se alejo de las calles con un apresurado ritmo en dirección a Fairy Tail, con el pequeño atisbo de esperanza de que la Lockser estuviera ahí y no en otro lado, completamente sola y sin con que cubrirse.

Necesitaba creer, que todavía valía la pena luchar por su amor. Que no debía rendirse, no aun.

Necesitaba intentarlo.

— ¡Juvia!, ¿estás aquí? ¡Responde! —abrió la puerta de golpe, buscándola con la mirada. Un inusual silencio llego al momento en que puso un pie adentro y las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en él— ¿No está?...

Iba a dar otro paso, quería ir más adentro por si no lo había escuchado, pero la cortante voz de su rival lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí cubo de hielo?

— Vine por Juvia —respondió, ignorando la amenazante mirada que este le mandaba y el hecho de que había cenizas en la mesa donde estaba.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —insistió Lucy esta vez. No lucia enojada, no tanto como Natsu, pero si decepcionada— Ella volvió hace poco para ver a Lyon. Ya se fueron.

— Piérdete —escupió Natsu, literalmente.

— ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! —se quejo. No comprendía la actitud de sus amigos, él era una de las victimas— No, olvídalo. Necesito ir a buscar a Juvia.

No tenía tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en esas cosas. Solo podían salir de Magnolia por un medio de transporte: el tren. Y si se apuraba podría llegar a la estación un poco antes de que ella se llegara a ir.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ahora si te interesa lo que le suceda?

— Insisto en saber porque me hablas así Natsu, ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!

— ¡No son tonterías maldición! —el Dragon Slayer se levanto con brusquedad de la banca y zancadas se acerco al pelinegro para poder sujetarlo de la camisa. Gray no se inmuto— ¡Ella te estuvo esperando mientras tu ibas de chica en chica!, ¡Juvia no se quejo porque quería tu felicidad! ¡Y tú no hiciste nada para evitar que se fuera con Lyon!

— ¡Natsu ya basta! —suplico Lucy, en vano.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Gray!, ¡¿Y dices ser mi rival cuando no puedes corresponderle a la única chica que te ama de verdad?! —bramo. Otra vez, nadie dijo nada y Gray, solo podía verlo en silencio, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad estrujando su pecho— La gente como tú me enferma.

No hizo falta que lo golpeara, con sus palabras basto.

— Natsu…

— Juvia te ama Gray —el pelinegro poso su mirada en la pelirroja, que en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callada, la observo sin poder creerle. Pero no había duda, el tono de su voz solo apuntaba a que lo dicho era verdad, que siempre lo fue.

— ¿Qu-qué? —pregunto con sorpresa. Solo entonces Natsu lo soltó.

— Que ella te ama sordo. Siempre lo hizo —dijo. Esta vez volvió su mirada al peli rosa, creyendo que ese era un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier minuto. No fue así… todo era real.

— ¿P-por qué nunca me lo dijeron? Yo…

— Creímos que te darías cuenta por ti mismo. Eres más cabeza hueca de lo que pensábamos Gray —respondió Lucy, de nuevo, la decepción en sus ojos estaba presente.

— Podrían habérmelo dicho… pudieron hacerlo —les recrimino dolido, los tres se quedaron callados, no hallaron palabras para la abierta declaración de su amigo— Yo… yo también la amo.

— ¿QUÉ? Pero… todas esas chicas… y… —Lucy no sabía cómo expresarse. Había pensado que Gray era un idiota que no sabía lo que era enamorarse de verdad todo ese tiempo. Y Erza y Natsu igual, no podían creerlo.

— Tenía miedo ¿ok? Miedo de no ser bueno para ella. Por eso la estuve evitando… y salí con tantas mujeres, fui cobarde. Y sí, soy un completo idiota y más, pero la amo. Y no quiero que este con Lyon —dijo cabizbajo. Ojala hubiera dicho esas cosas un poco antes. Se sentía peor que la escoria… y dudaba mucho que sus amigos lo perdonaran.

Otra cosa en la que se equivoco.

Un grito de alegría resonó por las cuatro paredes y fue seguido de aplausos, por lo que, extrañado miro al frente.

Natsu sonreía de oreja a oreja, y casi parecía una mentira que minutos antes se hubiera desquitado con él. Incluso Erza se veía complacida ¿Qué diantres ocurría ahí?

— Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta Gray —dijo alegre Mirajane. La Titania la apoyo.

— No seas tonto, si ambos se quieren deben estar juntos ¿no?

— ¡Bua!, ¡las declaraciones son para hombres! —Elfman ahogo un sollozo, ya que había comenzado a llorar desde que todo ese drama inicio. Una gota resbalo por sus cabellos azabaches, pero dejo de prestarle atención cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

— Vamos… si no vas por ella y le dices lo que nos acabas de decir te pateare el trasero Hielito. Solo por hoy dejare que me ganes en algo… declararte primero que yo —una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Natsu era tan buen amigo. No podía negarlo, ni aunque quisiera.

— No te defraudare Flamita —y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del edificio, acompañado por las porras de sus camaradas y en dirección a la estación de trenes, sin percatarse, de que ya había dejado de llover, desde hacia un rato.

— Natsu… —le llamo su angelical voz por detrás, la miro de reojo aun sonriendo.

— ¿Si Lu? —pregunto curioso. No pudo decir más, al sentir la cálida mano de la rubia entrelazando la suya su sonrojo le impidió hacerlo. Bueno… haber si uno de esos días se armaba de valor también. Su secreto no podría ser menos obvio. Al igual que el de Gray…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

— El tren con destino al gremio Lamia Scale sale en 5 minutos. Favor de entrar ya a los vagones —anuncio una de las trabajadoras de la estación por medio del altavoz. La peli azul suspiro con amargura.

Todavía quería hacerse la idea de que a partir de ese día, o mejor dicho noche, ya no volvería jamás a su amado gremio. Era difícil de aceptar, pero Gray se lo había dejado muy claro… no tenía intención alguna de perdonarla. Y tenía toda la razón de no hacerlo.

Había sido egoísta, y cobarde. No merecía el amor de su Gray-sama…

— Juvia-chan, ya es hora de irnos —dijo detrás el albino. Juvia asintió, despacio y sin ganas y ambos se aproximaron a uno de los vagones.

La gente iba y venía, no pudo evitar echarles un breve vistazo. Y en medio de tanto bullicio, a pesar de la hora que era y el frío que hacía, logro distinguir a una pareja. La chica ya estaba en el tren, se asomaba por una ventana mientras sujetaba las manos de su amado, que la veía con tristeza.

— No te vayas por favor… —suplico el muchacho con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Sabes que solo venia por un viaje de negociones de mi padre. Debo volver a mi hogar —le respondió.

Juvia los miraba extrañada, parecía una escena sacada de telenovela barata. Y al parecer solo ella se había dado cuenta.

¿Alucinaba cosas? No, no era eso. Si fuera así se los habría imaginado a ella y a Gray, no a unos completos desconocidos.

_Gray-sama…_

Que romántico hubiera sido que él fuera a buscarla a la estación, impidiéndole su huida y profesándole su amor eterno… pero debía dejar de soñar. Eso no era más que un sueño. De esos que no se hacen realidad, por mucho que uno lo quiera.

— ¿Juvia-chan?

— Nada, vamos Lyon-kun.

Y ambos entraron al vagón del tren. Sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón, que eso estaba mal.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

No paraba de correr, y aunque tuvo demasiadas dificultades en llegar a la estación por el piso resbaloso lo logro. Ya había llegado pero no se detenía, hace poco había escuchado que anunciaban la salida en 5 minutos. Y si, estaba muy agotado, pero no se iba a rendir por algo como eso. No de nuevo.

A lo lejos distinguió una extravagante cabellera azul, meciéndose por la brisa. Era Juvia, no había duda alguna.

— ¡NO TE VAYAS JUVIA! —grito con la voz ronca, ella no pudo escucharlo. Justo en ese momento el pitito del tren que anunciaba su salida hizo presencia. Y éste comenzó a rodar sus ruedas mientras el humo salía de la chimenea de la cabina— ¡Juvia!

Comenzaba a desesperarse, el tren iba a salir antes de lo previsto ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ella no lo escucharía ya, pero no quería rendirse y menos ante Lyon.

Solo podía… interponerse en el camino del tren, y rezar porque saliera vivo de esta. No tenía nada que perder, excepto claro su vida, ¡pero a quien le importa! Lo que quería más en esos momentos era estar con Juvia, no con cualquier otra. Solo con ella.

Y si tenía que morir para lograr su cometido, que así sea.

Natsu había cometido muchas locuras en su vida, pues ya era su momento de hacerlo.

Sin dudar siguió corriendo a un lado del tren, que ya se movía y cuando vio el final de la estación salto hacia los rieles. Cayendo de pie en estos e inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones pudieran almacenar, también, preparándose mentalmente para su declaración.

Solo tenía una oportunidad, el tren todavía no lo había visto y si fallaba… moriría.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La peli azul miraba distraída por la ventana, ya que no podía ver a los ojos a su acompañante y posiblemente, en un futuro "novio".

No hacía falta en realidad, el albino estaba muy entretenido comprando algunos dulces y golosinas para ella a una señora con un carrito que se dedicaba a vender comida dentro del tren. Cerró los ojos, cansada por ese día tan pobremente alentador cuando le pareció escuchar no muy lejos la voz de un chico que gritaba su nombre. Los volvió a abrir y sorprendida volteo a ver a Lyon.

— ¿Lyon-kun has llamado a Juvia?

El muchacho tardo unos minutos en responder, confundido.

— No lo he hecho.

Ella arqueo una ceja, más confundida que él. Había jurado escuchar la voz de un chico llamándola…

De pronto, un alboroto se armo en el tren. Uno de los pasajeros grito.

— ¡Detengan el tren hay un muchacho justo enfrente de nosotros!

No perdieron el tiempo, los demás pasajeros pronto estaban recargados en las ventanas, intentando ver a la persona "suicida". Entre ellos Lyon.

Juvia simplemente se quedo quieta en su asiento, sin hacer nada. Y con un pulso demasiado alto. Tenía una vaga idea de quién era el muchacho en el camino, pero… ¿N... No podía ser él cierto?...

— Oigan… ¿Qué no es uno de los magos del gremio de la ciudad? —cuestiono una anciana no muy lejos de ella.

— ¡Sí lo es! —respondió un hombre.

— Es el exhibicionista. El mago de hielo alquímico —dijo una joven.

— ¿Gray? —pregunto para sí mismo el Bastia, sin entender que pasaba ahí. Quiso preguntarle a la Lockser, pero cuando se dio la vuelta su asiento estaba vacío. No había nadie aparte de él.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En la cabina todo era un caos. Los trabajadores y el maquinista no sabían qué hacer, nunca antes les había ocurrido un caso como ese. La gente no dejaba de gritar cosas como "Paren ¿Qué acaso quieren matar al muchacho?" o "Que se quiete del camino si quiere vivir, yo tengo prisa". No sabían a quien hacerle caso y por si fuera poco con cada segundo que pasaba el tren se acercaba más y más al chico, que aun no se movía. Parecía en verdad que quería morir.

— Maldición, justo tiene que ocurrir esto el día que tenemos menos personal —murmuro el maquinista rascándose la nuca, todavía sin saber qué hacer. Cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas le hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Por favor dejen pasar a Juvia!, ¡es importante!

— ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

— No puede entrar señorita. Solo el personal autorizado puede y…

— ¡Pero es importante! ¡Gray-sama va a morir!

_¿Gray-sama?_

— Oí —le llamo el robusto hombre a su compañero, este volteo a verlo— Déjala entrar.

— Pero señor usted sabe que…

— Solo hazlo —ordeno. El escuálido muchacho no tuvo otra opción, de mala gana abrió la puerta y Juvia paso de golpe. Respiraba agitada y era obvio para todos, estaba preocupada, y mucho.

— Gray-sama… ¿Gray-sama esta justo al frente del tren no es cierto? —cuestiono. El maquinista no respondió, alguien más lo hizo por él, logrando que su corazón pareciera salirse de su pecho. Si era él.

— ¡JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE, SAL DEL TRENNNNNNN!

Incrédula abrió la ventana del cuarto y se asomo por ella, sus azulados ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció involuntariamente.

_Gray-sama ha venido por Juvia…_

El maquinista todavía no entendía nada. Pero no era necesario, no del todo. Molesto hablo por el altavoz que la cabina poseía.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES CHICO?! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE BAJAR DEL TREN ASÍ COMO ASÍ! —el chico debía ser muy tonto en su opinión, o debía quererla demasiado. Quizá ambas. Definitivamente ambas.

— ¡ENTONCES DETENGA EL TREN DE UNA VEZ VIEJO! —respondió gritando. Al menos ya tenía una razón convincente para hacerlo, no lo dudo, un metro o dos antes de Gray el transporte se detuvo, logrando este que suspirara aliviado, un poco más y no hubiera vivido para contarlo…

Desde su vagón, Lyon y el resto de metiches veían todo lo acontecido hace poco y Juvia, que se encontraba en la cabina, sentía que podría desmayarse pronto. La había ido a buscar, en verdad lo había hecho…

— Por fin… —susurro. Ya no tenía que temer por su vida, pero ahora venia lo más difícil de todo: la declaración— Juvia, quisiera que bajaras del tren y que solo tú me escucharas… pero como alguien dice que no se puede… —miro con molestia al hombre a un lado de ella— tendré que decirlo aquí, enfrente de todos esos metiches.

Algunas risas y quejas se escucharon alrededor de los vagones, obviamente lo habían escuchado.

— Gray-sama…

— Estúpido niñato, él es el que se ha interpuesto en el camino de mis pasajeros —refunfuño el maquinista, que naturalmente fue ignorando.

Gray inhalo aire de nuevo, y aunque lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, se armo de valor y no lo hizo, en parte también porque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y se caería al primer paso.

— Juvia yo… yo te… —dudo, en verdad daban nervios cuando tanta gente lo miraba de esa manera— Te a…

— ¡Declárate de una buena vez mocoso, tengo prisa! —grito alguien a lo lejos.

— ¡Cállese yo no le pedí tomar este tren anciano! —respondió cabreado. Lyon resoplo, su amigo de la infancia nunca cambiaria— Yo… ¡Maldición! ¡YO TE AMO JUVIA! ¡Te amo como no tienes idea y no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti entiendes! ¡No quiero que te vayas con el idiota de Lyon, que se que está en el tren escuchándome ahora mismo! ¡Quiero… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!

— G… Gray-sama… —susurro ella, desbordando un mar de lágrimas. No pudo aguantar más. Como pudo salto por la ventana ocasionando un "casi" infarto en el conductor y corrió por las vías hacia el pelinegro, que respiraba con dificultad y estaba sonrojado a más no poder, igual que ella.

Salto a sus brazos, tumbándolos a ambos.

— ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! —exclamo sin miedo a los cuatro vientos, Gray correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa y un sinfín de aplausos y gritos conmovedores acompañaron la escena. Las mujeres y ancianas lloraban como nunca, envidiando a la chica por tener a un hombre tan apasionado, los hombres y ancianos se sentían avergonzados de sí mismos, por nunca haber hecho algo parecido por sus esposas y los niños se quejaban de que era lo más cursi que habían visto en su corta vida. Incluso el hombre zote del conductor sonaba su nariz una y otra vez con un pañuelo de tanto moquear.

Tanta era la conmoción que nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que cierto albino bajo del tren, por la misma ventana que Juvia y ya estaba enfrente de la pareja de magos. Hasta que hablo fue que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

— Hmp, supongo que no puedo superar esto, por más que quiera…

Gray lo miro con recelo e instintivamente puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peli azul, que los observaba sonrojada.

— Lyon-kun Juvia lo siente mucho… pero…

— No hace falta Juvia-chan —la interrumpió con una sonrisa, para su sorpresa y la de Gray— En realidad ya esperaba esto, aunque mucho antes ¿Tan lento eres Gray?

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto, ya se había levantado de las vías, al igual que Juvia. Lyon seguía sonriendo, confundiéndolo de sobre manera.

— Oh vamos… ¿Cómo pude perder ante un idiota así? —Se pregunto frotando su sien, el gruñido de parte del pelinegro lo hizo reír— No te pongas así Gray. No es mi culpa que reaccionaras tan lento, y yo que pensaba que con un beso bastaría…

Tanto el Fullbuster como ella lo observaron sin entender ni jota. Suspiro.

— Digámoslo de una forma más fácil ¿quieres? Intente ponerte celoso para que te dieras cuenta de lo que sentías por Juvia-chan. Quería que estuvieran juntos y no me gustaba verla sufrir tanto por tus idioteces. ¿Ya captas o te hago dibujitos? —pregunto al finalizar su explicación breve.

— ¡QUÉ! —exclamo la pareja al mismo tiempo. Todo había sido… ¿Un plan de Lyon?

— Yo… pero tu… tú la besaste y… eres mi rival en el amor… yo… —las palabras comenzaron a enredarse en la boca de Gray, de un momento a otro dejaron de tener sentido común. Y Juvia estaba en el mismo estado, totalmente sorprendida.

Hasta que una mano revolvió sus cabellos de manera cariñosa, y salió de su laguna mental. Se sonrojo más al ver que se trataba de Lyon.

— Perdón por todos los problemas que te cause Juvia-chan, lo único que quería era que fueras feliz.

La chica sonrió y negó su cabeza con suavidad.

— Juvia entiende.

Ya no había razones para seguir peleando o sufriendo en vano, todo había resultado bien, a final de cuentas… por fin la lluvia de sus corazones había parado.

— Oí Gray —le llamo interrumpiendo su discusión mental, que todavía no llegaba a su fin. El pelinegro lo observo con duda— Esta vez te he dejado ganar, pero si llegases a romperle el corazón a mi querida Juvia-chan no creas que me rendiré. Será mía si eso pasa —concluyo.

— No me lo tienes que decir dos veces —respondió avergonzado, cosa que hizo reír a los otros dos. Antes de que fueran interrumpidos por los gritos del maquinista, que después de todo ese drama, seguía sin poder avanzar su tren, tuvieron que quitarse del camino, o iban a ser atropellados en un santiamén.

Después todos siguieron su curso. El tren por fin pudo salir de la estación, con algunos contratiempos y retrasos pero bueno… y Gray y Juvia decidieron volver al gremio, para darles la buena nueva de que ella no se iría y ahora eran una pareja, oficialmente. Lyon decidió acompañarlos para disculparse con los demás, y aclararles el malentendido en que los había involucrado sin querer y aunque Gray refunfuño todo lo que pudo, no logro evitarlo. Después de todo seguía sintiendo celos de él.

Y aun así… fue gracias a su amigo y su no muy bonito plan que ahora él y Juvia se habían confesado su amor; demostrándoles que al estar lejos el uno del otro no iban a llegar a nada. Que su destino era estar juntos, que esa era su felicidad. La simple presencia que se daban mutuamente.

Quizá no era un tipo tan malo después de todo…

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al pensar en ello, pero desapareció con las siguientes palabras del Bastia. Y fue remplazada por el sentimiento de querer matarlo ahí y ahora.

— Juvia-chan~ ¿Qué te parecería tener un amante de hielo alquímico?

— ¡Lyon bastardo!

¡A la mierda todo lo que hizo por ellos y el hecho de que fueron amigos de la infancia! Lyon no saldría vivo de esta.

_#Se finito._

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_¡Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE COMIENDO PERDICES! (?)_

_Bueno, sí. Me tarde en actualizar pero quería que este último capítulo fuera algo digno de un premio nobel de literatura (?) ¡11 hojas y 4500 palabras aprox., no se pueden quejar de que no los consiento! xD_

_Triste verdad, Without You ha llegado a su fin. Disfrute mucho con este Fanfic sadomasoquista (?) Ojala los haya hecho llorar y reír, porque si, como compensación por todo el Angst pasado puse comedia al final x3 Y comprendan que Lyon tenía sus razones, no era un vil egoísta. LOLOLOLOL, ¿Qué más…? Ah, claro xD ¿Quieren epilogo?~ Yo no tengo planeado escribirlo pero si lo quieren con gusto lo hago._

_Y… ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! ;O; Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi Fanfic, gracias por las alertas y favoritos y obviamente, por sus reviews. Ustedes fueron los que me motivaron a seguir, de nuevo gracias :D_

_Ojala pronto nos leamos en mi próxima historia Gruvia (Yeah, voy por una tercera) la cual será EXCLUSIVAMENTE de esta pareja, si, nada de Lyvia o Grayza u otras cosas. Quizá Nalu y Gerza, nada más._

_¡Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes gente hermosa~! :corazón:_

_PD. ¡Felicidades a xHinamoriKunx por ser el review No. 31! Te has ganado un drabble u one shot de la pareja que quieras de FT con la trama que quieras :D_

_¿Review?_


End file.
